Looking At Me, Looking At You
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: It's not every day when a voyeur finds out he's not the only one watching. Zack/Genesis YAOI Lemon. AU. Co-written with Smoothie-Chan.


So here it is, another serving of Genesis/Zack for you… Only Zack is seme in this XD  
Basically, this is a little RP I did with Smoothie-Chan, and I was fed up with playing seme all the time, so I had Genesis as an Uke… the results were… interesting to say at the least…. Enjoy!  
Oh yeah… It's AU

**

* * *

**

Looking At Me. Looking At You

There was only one thing that was as boring and as unexciting as school: the walk home from it.

Just like school, Zack was to do it everyday, like clockwork, only today he was trudging to his house on the other side of town through the pouring rain.

To make matters worse, the sun had cruelly tricked him that morning into believing that the day was to be a fair one, and he left his umbrella and raincoat at home.

He shoved his cold hands deep into the warmth of his fleece hoodie and sighed. As the raven-haired sixteen-year-old student walked (and got splashed by cars because honestly, drivers are careless these days), he thought of all the things he would do when he would get home. "Shower... eat... homework... sleep... stay clear of dad, because I'm sure Mr. Almighty-Principal-Who-Doesn't-Do-Jack already called him talking about my grades..."

The two things that were the bane of young Zack Fair's life were two things that Genesis Rhapsodos never had to experience. He was the eldest son of a wealthy family, and the only one to be home schooled. The younger two; quiet and reclusive Weiss and his devoted little admirer Nero, had been sent off to border school for the autumn terms before Mr. Rhapsodos deemed them old enough to join their redheaded brother.

Pursing his lips Genesis tapped the end of his biro against his chin, stabbing some numbers in the calculator before scribbling down the answer to a trigonometry question in his workbook on the table. A few minutes and a few questions later, he lowered his biro back to his book and turned to his tall, slim silver haired tutor. "Finished"

Sephiroth nodded, taking his resource books and the pay that Genesis' parents had left on the mantle shelf. "Same time again tomorrow," he called out and left the redhead alone in the house.

Sighing, Genesis slunk back into the sofa, unbuttoning his shirt and switching on the TV. There he sat for 20 minutes, purely surfing as nothing interesting was on until he glanced at his watch and ambled up the stairs to the bathroom.

Finally, after trudging through mud; being splattered with dirty water from the streets at least fifty times, Zack managed to arrive at his front door step, taking out his key from his pocket and sticking it into the knob, unlocking the door. He stepped inside and shut it, locking it again; he stood there, drenched in rainwater. He shook his head like a dog to shake the cloud's perspiration from his hair. Stepping out of his shoes, he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, before stripping himself down to his boxers. He didn't realize his blinds open, exposing himself to the neighbour's bathroom.

Now shut up inside his bathroom, Genesis shrugged the flimsy material that was barely clinging to his shoulders off. He reached down and cast his belt to the side, landing with a clang on the tiles a few feet away. Immediately, his skinny jeans slid off his lean hips and he lent over to switch the shower on. The cold wind from the open window whirled around his skin, giving him a chill. He contemplated shutting it, but then the room would become far too humid for his liking. He shrugged, deciding to leave it and he kicked off his stonewash jeans.

The younger male took the time to filter through the mess on his bedroom floor, searching for something relatively clean to lounge around in. He was rummaging near the window when he glanced up and saw the redhead undressing himself and that instantly grabbed the attention of Zack's lower proportions. The other boy was left standing in black shorts when he leant over sink to grab a bottle of shampoo from a shelf that was always a little too high for him. On the way back down, he caught sight of the two violet eyes that were staring straight at him. Immediately he blushed scarlet and dove into the shower and out of sight.

The redhead's evident shyness caused a light pink to brush across his cheeks; it would have suited him if he were an innocent little teenager, but alas, he wasn't. He stood up straight, exposing his clothed erection to the cool air outside and found some clothes. He wandered into his bathroom to shower himself.

Now under the hot water, Genesis noticed the extent of his arousal after seeing the boy staring so intently at him. Surely, such a thing was wrong, to watch the mysterious black haired boy as he dressed, hell he'd even sit by his window some days listening out for hitched breaths as he masturbated, but why did it feel so good?  
It now felt even better to know that such an action was mirrored between them. Inevitably, his right hand snaked its way down his body to comfortable coil around his hardening member; his left palm pressed flat against the cool white tiles in front of him.

Zack turned the water all the way up to the maximum temperature, which stung his skin as he kept the image in the guy next door in his mind. How his toned chest and defined muscles curved into slim hips that he just wanted to reach out and grip firmly to as he… Cursing mentally, he couldn't stop himself from picturing such debaucheries as he gripped firmly onto his cock and leant against the cold wall.

Genesis' pace quickened as he pictured the boy in his mind. He was a boy with no name… just a face, and what a very pretty face it was. He shivered as he drew closer to release and forcefully pressed his back against the tiles, breathing heavily. He rose his face, letting the water pour like endless rain down on him as he moaned louder wanting nothing more than to have a name on his tongue.

The redhead remained clear in the onyx-haired teen's mind as he moan and writhed, almost screaming out. He was pretty sure his half of the neighbourhood could hear him and his pleasuring cries for a sweet release.

All he needed was a name…

Suddenly, the image faded as he came; his fluids slashing the wall across from him. He exhaled with a content smile and caught his breath.

Legs buckling from the intensity of his caresses, Genesis collided hard onto the slippery white plastic on which he stood but he continued regardless, replacing the sharp pain with his pleasure. He came with another loud cry and sat lifelessly, staring at the white liquid that merged into the droplets on the glass. Without thinking, he reached out with his left hand and wiped it on the tips of his fingers. Somehow, he wanted it to be his neighbour's and he slipped the digits into his mouth with a tender smile and sucked the salty taste away.

When suitable washed and clean, the black haired teenager stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Instead of dressing in the bathroom where the mirror was too foggy anyway, he meandered into his bedroom, closing the door quietly and making sure that his blinds were well open.

Genesis pulled himself back to his feet with a sigh and hastily washed his hair and cleaned everything up… nothing would be more awkward tan having to explain to his little brothers the sticky mess in their shower. He smiled as he picked a fresh towel from the rack and collected his clothes and headed into the next room. The curtains were pulled back from earlier that morning, when he'd initially opened the window to let out the musty night's air… and watch Zack get dressed for school…

The boy next door watched the redhead's every move and eyes waited to view the boy as he came back into sight. The pair were lucky that Zack had been blessed with a large room with an equally as large window. The younger teen slowly dabbed at his wet skin, still hot from his shower.

Genesis didn't bother looking out of the window. If he did, he was afraid he'd ruin everything. It would be better if he played without distractions? He smirked. How his parents believed that their pride and joy was free from corruption and innocent! Without getting any fresh clothes beforehand, he yanked the cream towel from his moist skin and walked over, completely naked, to his chest of drawers, which was in plain sight of his watcher

Zack stopped immediately with widened eyes and fell to his knees on the mess below. Accidentally, a pencil stabbed into his arm. He yelped and shot back up, picking the pencil from his skin only to hold a dirty shirt to the bleeding wound. "Shit," He muttered.

Genesis smirk grew from the sounds he heard, mentally deciding that his teasing had only really just begun. He fished a clean pair of boxers out of the top drawer, but before he slung them on, he glanced down to his soft member and gingerly caressed it in his warm fingers.

Although he had only just satisfied himself, what was the harm in _acting _like he hadn't?

He had to hide is smirk and he hissed in a breath.

Again, Zack's eyes widened as he watched, thoroughly stunned although he was dragged back to life when pain shot up his wounded arm. He pressed down harder on the shirt, hopping the pressure would prevent much more loss of blood… for he already had _that_ rushing down to his manhood.

Genesis lowered himself slowly to his knees, bringing himself back to an erection as he muttered loudly, so his voyeur could hear. "If only you had a name… a name to those pretty violet eyes and soft black hair. If only you had a name, I could give you so much more," He rested his back against the foot of his bed with his legs extended and convulsing as he pumped vigorously.

Zack's breath shorted to shallow heaves as he whispered quietly but still loud enough. "Z-Zack," his hand dropped the shirt to the floor preferring to cup around his stiff penis. He sat on his bed and pumped himself slowly, watching intently through the open window.

"Zack?" Genesis whispered. Such a pretty name, he thought. He had to swallow the name down his throat as he quickly found it already written on a loud groan. "If only you would come for me…" He smiled inwardly and waited for his response.

The black haired teen moaned softly, throwing his head back as he pumped harder and harder, not allowing Genesis much time to wait for his demand to be obeyed; his seed splashed on the window sil. He sighed and leant forwards, "What's your name, mystery hotty?" He asked, wiping off his cum before slipping his his boxers and knelt at the window with his elbows on the wooden surface and his chin resting in his palms.

"Genesis," The quiet redhead replied although he didn't turn his attention away from his throbbing hardness. His head then hung on his shoulders and he let out a guttural moan of Zack's name as he came.

"Oh…" Zack licked his lips in a daze as he watched Genesis come, feeling his member twitch impatiently again.

Damn, this guy sure did have an effect on him…

Grabbing a dirty shirt from the floor besides him, he cleaned himself off and stood to his feet and pulled on his shorts.

"So, Genesis, mind if I come over? Hell, I'm going to anyway, so you might as well consent now," As he spoke, Zack was throwing on random garments before he turned to the window, grinning.

The redhead smiled, turning his green eyes to the other. "Jump over the back fence, the back door is open… I'll be waiting," He vanished as he threw himself back onto his large bed.

The raven-haired male hurried down the stairs, exiting his still house via the back door and hopped over said fence. He walked patiently across the lawn until he snapped at himself "_Who the hell am I kidding?_" and slid open the door he found after collecting his nerve. He mentally made a plan of the house as he jumped up the stairs. His hand hovered over the doorknob of the room he just knew Genesis was in… there was no turning back now…

He twisted the handle and pushed the door open and eyes found themselves automatically focused on the bed, where the redhead was laying on his stomach, smiling at him.

"Hello there,"

"Hi, Zack," he said the name with a playful flick of his tongue – the sound still fresh to him. "Care to join me? You must be exhausted…" He rolled onto his back, legs open as in invitation, almost as much as the gesture of him patting the space besides him with green eyes slanted into a haunting smile.

Zack made sure to keep eye contact as he strutted confidently over to the bed and sat with him, utterly captivated by the other's intense stare. The non-existent heat was getting to him, he decided, so he pulled off his hoodie and let it fall onto the floor at his feet.

"Sorry, it is quite hot in here, isn't it?" Genesis said, playing along. He reached forwards with his right hand, fingertips just scraping the fabric of Zack's waistband. "May I help you?"

Zack smirked and nodded, allowing the elder to free the sweatpants from his waist.

In one fluid, feline movement, Genesis lifted himself on top of the newcomer; his hands sliding the fabric down his hot thighs. He lowered his head to gently kiss along the tender flesh he revealed.

Zack moaned and his hand reached down and was lost in Genesis' auburn hair. The kisses drove him into madness, almost cumming for the third time that day but he maintained his self control which caused a bit of pain for him, but it did not hinder his pleasure.

Genesis pouted, and raised his head. "You sound a little… disappointed. Maybe I could do a little more…" He curled his fingers around Zack's underwear and slowly prized them down.

Zack laughed slightly, saying, "I know you can do better. Don't hold back on me Genesis… remember the reason I came over here?" He groaned as the fresh air swept past his hard member.

"I asked you to come for me," Genesis whispered down the erection before him. He gave the teen one more glance and took him into his hot mouth. Though the experience was new to him, the concept was not. He chose to bypass the initial stages he had heard all about and swallowed the entirety of Zack's cock down his throat.

The violet eyes teenager let out a gasp and shuddered as Genesis pretty much raped his own throat with Zack's member, moaning as he consumed him.

"Don't…disappoint me…now," He whispered before groaning loudly again.

Wishing he could reply, Genesis bit back his tears, fighting back against the gagging reflex; instead he started humming a song which he'd heard coming from Zack's room many-a-time before. His hands gripping tightly to Zack's hips, brining the boy closer and deeper down his throat.

Zack threw his head back and kept himself from bucking his hips, knowing the redhead was already in enough pain as he deepthroated him. The song nearly drove him insane, since it had skips in the beat, which meant Genesis would have to pause every few notes. He allowed himself to be dragged closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy; letting his moans become screams.

Sensing this, Genesis withdrew Zack from his mouth, freeing one of Zack's hips to grip around the base of his manhood as he licked down its length.

His member coated in saliva made him shiver from the sudden cold as the air whipped around him, the AC turning on just as Genesis pulled back. Zack closed his eye tightly as he felt Genesis continue back up his cock.

"You like this?" Genesis exhaled, letting his throat recover, though his voice remained raspy, whether an effect of his self-infliction or the fact he was burning with anticipation to be touched.

"Your answer will be…coming…soon," Zack caught his breath as he said this to Genesis. "Just don't leave me hanging right before I drop,"

"But there's so much you can do before you come again," The redhead pulled himself up to teasingly nip alone the black-haired boy's neck. "Namely me," He muttered into his ear before sucking on his ear lobe.

Zack released a shaky breath as his ear was taken into a rather talented mouth. Mentally, he decided to be the seme he was, and shoved Genesis back into the bed, smirking. He crashed his lips onto the Uke's and began stripping off his boxers, leaving them both naked and wanting on the bed. His hand curled around the green-eyes male's member and he began to pump him ever-so-slowly.

Genesis threw his head back against his pillows, lifting his hips to achieve greater contact with the warmth of Zack's palm. He grasped roughly at the bars of his headboard and muttered Zack's name under his breath with his head turned to the side.

Zack slowed down even more, if that were possible and leant down to his uke, asking coldly, "What was that? I couldn't hear you. See, I listen to my music player rather loudly… all the way up, actually. It's like you have to _shout_ for me to hear you,"

His lips danced to a voiceless throat. He clenched his eyes shut, fingers tightening. He writhed under Zack, wanting the pace to pick up. Never before had he ever wanted someone to be inside him so badly. That thought caught in his mind and he turned back to violet eyes and cried out his name.

"That's what I thought you said," He smirked, making sure he enjoyed every moment of this. As he quickened the pace, Zack lowered himself down and replaced his hand with his mouth.

A mixture of sounds escaped Genesis' parted lips, mostly a gasp and a moan for he could feel his release so near. He groaned at the feeling. It was something so completely new to him… so different and so numbing. His grip loosened then constricted again as his head began to feel light for the third time that afternoon.

By the amount of pre-cum leaking out of the slit and down into Zack's throat, he slowed down, not wanting him to cum just yet. He began humming a fast-paced tune he'd heard on the radio while he was at work the day before. He smirked as much as he could with his mouth full, enjoying the sounds pouring themselves out of Genesis' mouth.

"Damn," Genesis cursed under his breath when he sensed the pace had slowed, but as soon as the man started humming he bolted upright, hands instinctively finding themselves knotted in the ebony spikes between his lap. Subconsciously, they began guiding Zack's movements along his length

The hands in his spiky hair encouraged the younger to fasten the pace again before he withdrew complete and travelled up, dragging his tongue along Genesis' chest and to his chin and kissed him once again this time he forced his tongue into the Uke's mouth.

Genesis willingly accepted the intrusion, wrapping his moist arms around Zack's neck and laying back onto the bed. He shifted so his legs were around his waist, grinding himself into his seme.

Zack grinded himself more against the uke before pulling back and placed three fingers at Genesis' lips with a grin.

Genesis blinked a few times, before opening his mouth and taking those fingers into his mouth.

Zack made sure that Genesis coated them tenderly with his saliva before he took them out and placed his lips on Genesis'. He spread the uke's legs and placed his fingers at his entrance, slipping one in.

Genesis bit back a pained groan from the invasion; he jammed his eyes shut, trying to remain relaxed. He opened his lips for Zack, aching for a distraction.

Zack felt Genesis tense up and his mouth open. He slipped his tongue inside and rubbed it against Genesis', hoping to distract him as he added another finger and began scissoring him. He used his other hand to gently palm his erection as if to say, "Sorry this hurts so much."

Though the feeling was so new and unique, as time passed Genesis grew accustomed to it, finding himself able to respond more to the touch, rather than just small gasps of pain. He leaned back into the mattress, getting his fingers just a little bit deeper... trying to find that spot that he'd heard so much about.

Zack figured what the redhead was trying to do and began prodding around a bit, trying to find that one spot that would make him writhe and scream beneath him. He barely brushed over it once, and then he rubbed at it a second time.

The feeling left Genesis without thought and he broke out of Zack's kiss to scream out in pure bliss. His body moved out of instinct, as his head was high above in the clouds. It made him smile as he heard himself moaning Zack's name over and over and over again, each time louder, each time more desperate as he gently rode the fingers inside him.

Zack slipped another finger inside Genesis, moving the trio around a bit before withdrawing them and placing his member at his entrance. He looked up at Genesis for approval

Taking a deep breath and smirked back at the man, nodding slightly loosening his tight grip on Zack's waist, allowing for greater movement between the two of them. "Don't go easy on me because I'm a first timer," he murmured

Zack nodded, surprised that a virgin had given him such an amazing blowjob, but he quickly set such a thought aside and slipped himself inside, inch by inch, until he was fully in. He allowed Genesis a moment to grow accustomed to the intrusion before trying to find his prostate again. Once the tip of his length brushed against the bundle of nerves, he aimed for it, waiting for Genesis to give him a sign to move.

"Do it," Genesis gasped, Zack inside of him was... a relief, but still it hurt a lot more than his fingers did... maybe it was the size... or the heat, he couldn't decide. Instead he dragged his nails along Zack's lower back and sucked hard on his neck.

The seme groaned and pulled out almost completely before ramming back into Genesis, hitting his prostate dead on.

Refusing to let out a loud shout of the boys name so early, he bit down into the skin between his teeth; his back arched into the hard chest that held him. "Touch me, Zack," he whispered as he broke away from bruised flesh. He laid his head, spinning and numb into his feather-down pillows, staring up at the face that supplied him with satisfaction and frustration for so long now.

Zack moaned from the throbbing pain in his neck, but was more than happy to fulfil another request of the elder's. He got up off the bed, pausing his thrusts momentarily, before laying Genesis down to where Zack was hunched over the bed. One hand raked its way down the uke's chest and found one of his nipples as the other grasped his erection, stroking in time with his thrusts. The seme couldn't hold back, he knew he was going to cum soon, so he was going to make Genesis cum with him.

Now Genesis was overwhelmed beyond he could contemplate. So simply, he didn't. He kept his mouth open, screaming out Zack's name in time to each touch, his hands reached out for something to grasp, but only found ripples of bed sheets, so he roughly caught handfuls of them, gripping so tightly he was sure he was tearing through them with his finger nails. He felt his release nearing, he was sure that he was dripping with pre, and he pressed back against each of Zack's penetrations.

Zack felt Genesis nearing his release and he pumped and thrusted even faster now, aching for that bittersweet moment. He stopped teasing the uke's nipple and moved his hand to grasp the bed sheets. His back started hurting from being hunched over for so long...

With one final dead-on hit of his prostate, Genesis came all over Zack's toned stomach in a very loud groan of his name in a high that was set to last for minutes. He waited, exhausted and spent for Zack to finish. He watched his seed drip down off Zack's skin and back onto him and the bed sheets. He closed his eyes and laid his head back and maintained the wave-like rhythm of the seme's movements.

Watching Genesis explode on him drove Zack over the edge, cumming inside the uke. He collapsed on Genesis, exhausted from all the work they did. He pulled out and picked Genesis up, standing again before laying in the bed again, the right way. He gingerly ran his hand down Genesis' wet chest and nestled into the elder's long, copper hair. He drifted off into sleep with a content smile.

"Good night," Genesis mumbled to Zack's chest and wrapped his arms tenderly around his waist, pulling his warmth close. "And thank you,"


End file.
